iPod Drabbles
by NaughtypastryChef
Summary: Apparently, my iPod wanted me to do this challenge.... 10 songs, ten really bad H/D drabbles. Slash!


**I was not planning on doing this little challenge, but I was listening to my iPod and the first song on the list came on and well….the image just popped into my head.**

**So, enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**Oh, and I do not own any of these characters, blah…blah…blah**

**Ticks-Brad Paisley**

Harry bit his lip as he looked at the squirming figure of Draco Malfoy in front of him. They had been sent into the Forbidden Forest to collect potions ingredients as a detention and, on the way back to the school, Harry had seen something crawling on Draco's shirt sleeve.

Draco was now shirtless and contorting his body in ways that made Harry's horny teenaged body react in predictable ways. He chewed on his lip a bit more before trying to speak to the hysterical boy.

"they like to hide in hard to reach places…maybe you should take off your pants." Draco's head shot up as his eyes narrowed at Harry in frustration. Suddenly, he felt a phantom something on his inner thigh and quickly tore his pants and boxers down.

And that was the first time that Harry Potter got to see Draco Malfoy naked in the moonlight.

**Crazy Bitch – Buckcherry**

Who knew that Harry would be so uninhibited in bed? Draco twisted in the mirror to see the red welts from fingernails that were running down his back. He smirked to himself as he fell onto his bed and let himself into a daydream about the insane boy that he'd been shagging.

He still didn't like the prat, and Merlin knows that Harry was totally insane, but the night before he'd asked Draco if they could record themselves fucking. So he could overlook the insanity in order for the best sex EVER could continue.

**Amazing – Aerosmith**

Harry was out on a date with Ginny, in fact he was planning on proposing to her that very evening after dinner. They were sitting at the table and Harry was so very unhappy about the whole situation. He didn't want to marry Ginny, but he was damaged, and he knew it.

The weasleys were the only real family that he'd ever known. They'd, mostly, stood with him through all of the hard times and now Ginny was the only unmarried child left. They'd been dating for some time now and it was time.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco Malfoy heading into a club across the street; it was a well known gay club. It was like a light bulb had gone off in his head. He'd always thought Ginny was much more sister-like than lover-like. In fact the only time that he'd ever gotten off while they had sex was when he could hear a man's voice on the radio in the next room.

Amazing, I've finally seen the light.

**Sweetest thing – U2**

It was their anniversary, and Draco had a surprise for Harry. They had had some rough times through this last year, and come very close to breaking up. During those hard times Draco had pulled his old guitar out of a closet in the manor, and composed a song for Harry.

When Harry came home for their celebratory dinner, Draco was waiting on the porch with his guitar. He sang a song about how their love isn't prefect, but it is exactly what they needed. They each made mistakes, but they worked together to fix them.

Harry had tears in his eyes at the finish of the song. That's when he dropped to his knee in front of Draco and opened the ring box.

**Hashpipe – Weezer**

"What the hell is this noise?" Draco walked into the Slytherin common room to hear "music" blasting from the walls. Harry and his best friends were in the middle of the room, surrounded by a cloud of smoke. Curious, he walked over.

Blaise grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the floor pressing some kind of pipe to his lips.

"All of your problems will just float away, man. Take a deep drag and hold it in your lungs as long as you can." He did as he was told, because Harry was screaming "chicken" at him with his eyes, and they were right.

His problems just floated away.

"You got my hashpipe man, puff, puff, pass…."

**I can't help falling – UB40**

Harry actually kind of hated himself. Hermione had told him that it was a bad idea, following Malfoy around; stalking him. But, Nooooo, he didn't want to listen and he did it anyway. Merlin Forbid that he listen to the smartest person he'd ever known.

And now, instead of finding out what Malfoy was up to, he'd gone and fallen in love with the git. And he was currently walking up to said git in the hallway. Harry himself was still rather unsure of what he was doing.

"Take my hand, take my life, but I just can't help falling in love with you…." And Draco took it.

**Used to Love Her – Guns and Roses**

Draco walked into the Gryffindor common room to a curious sight; Ron and Harry were dancing and singing. He couldn't make out the words, but he could tell that they were in a good mood. He nodded to Hermione, who joined him at the entrance to tell him what was going on.

"Ginny tried something….well, let's just say that she's not going to be bothering anyone anymore." Suddenly Draco could hear what Harry and Ron were singing.

"I used to love her, but I had to kill her, and now we're happier this way…."

**The anthem – Good Charlotte**

Narcissa could hear them screaming at each other again. The same fight as always, Draco didn't want to be a miniature Lucius. She paused in her packing for a moment to listen to the words.

"I refuse! I don't want to be anything like you! It sickens me that I even look like you! You follow a madman like some moron with now brains of his own!"

"You will do as you are told! How can you not want to bring glory to the superior race?"

Narcissa quickly resumed her packing. She was taking her son and running to her love, the man that she knew would protect them. She didn't want Draco to turn out like Lucius any more than he did himself.

Besides, Severus was his real father anyway.

**Tryin to be Me – Tommy Lee**

"Shit, they found us again. Draco RUN!" Harry grabbed his lover's arm and pulled him along the street to try and get away from the rabid fans. Draco was laughing so hard that it was difficult for him to move along, but he kept up anyway.

When they made it into Muggle London, Draco pulled up and told harry to stop.

"Why don't you like the attention?"

"I don't even want to be me when they find me. I hate attention, I wish they would leave me the hell alone. I just want to be harry. That's how I knew you were the one, you saw 'just harry' not the bloody 'boy-who-defeated-old-snakeface'. I'd like to see what you would do if our lives were reversed."

Draco pulled him into a kiss. "I'll protect you _my_ Harry."

**I touch myself – Divynls**

"Fuck you are so hot." Harry gasped out as he wiggled out of his jeans. He couldn't take his eyes off Draco on the other side of their bed his fingers fumbling with the many buttons on his shirt.

"I have been thinking about this since you left you prat. Every night I wanked myself into the sheets on your side of the bed. Every damn time that someone even mentioned your name when you were off fighting I got so hard; It was like walking around with a permanent erection"

Grinning at himself for managing to get the buttons undone, Draco didn't notice that Harry was already naked and on the bed, his hand around his cock. His head shot up at the sound of Harry's moan, something that he hadn't heard for over a month.

"Shit, I thought about you too. Every fucking night I would lie in that god-forsaken tent and think about your body, and I couldn't help but jerk-off. Now, get that delectable ass of yours in the bed, I'm tired of touching myself."

**Whew, you know, this really was harder than I thought it would be. I don't like the Aerosmith one, but let me know what you think!**


End file.
